paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Med
Med is a medical/firefighter pup Trainee under Marshall. He is created by and belongs to Tbrays30. .]] Med was born into an abusive family, he doesn't remember his mother and father at all, on a cold winter's night he ran from the house under the cover of darkness, he ran for two miles, and rested for the night, the next morning he Found himself in a city named "Adventure Bay", he lived on the street for months on his own, living off of Stolen food, and rain water, he made a friend named Joseph, the two lived together, and fought for food side-by-side The two spent months together until they got separated when running from a dog catcher on a rainy night, by morning Med found himself in woods near a field, he walk around and then smelled fire, he ran to it and put it out immediately, then ran as fast as he could into the woods, the PAW Patrol soon arrived, Ryder asked; "Where is the fire?" Farmer Al told them that, he pup put it out and ran into the woods as fast as possible, Chase and Smoky ran after Med until they "find a small pup, a little smaller then Smoky sitting next to a tree almost passing out from fatigue." he is brought back to The Look out, in time he meets his new friend Smoky, who tells him what a "Trainee" is, a small fire started in The Lookout that night, Med heard it and put it out. Later; Marshall asked Ryder if Med may be his trainee, Ryder answered "Yes", to this. He always used to say; "I don't want or need a girlfriend, they'll just slow me down", but in time he started to feel different about this, but always tried to hide it until he a pup named Angel joined the PAW Patrol (Relationship past still in the works). Med, is a mixed breed pup who has white on his back sides and neck and muzzle. He has a dark grey spot on his right side. With a dark grey belly and light green eyes. He also has a dark gray face. Med is calm, nice, friendly and helpful, but sometimes different, he has trouble getting along with other pups, always has, he sticks close to Marshall and his girlfriend Angel, he is mature over all more then some pups, his rescue skills are better then his fire skills, of course he's good at both. In his future he becomes the loving father of four puppies he loves to bits, Selena, Sierra, Lucille, and Leon. These pups he'd give his life for, sometimes he can be an over-protective dad but he knows the best way to give his pups a good future is to let them learn things on their own. By Me: *A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol. *Pups Save a Concert. *Marshall For a Day. *007-Chase. *Dawn and Med's Valentine's Day Date. *Pups And The Icy Woods Rescue. *Pups and the Fire. *Med's Flight. *Pups on a Nature Walk. *Pups Save Their Pups By Others: *Pups and the Frosty Feelings. *Chase's Icy Nightmare. *A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love. *Pups and the Allergic reaction. *Pups and the Rock-Climber Rescue. *Pups and the Hockey Tournament. *Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare. (Mentioned) *Pups Save the Sled Dogs. *Pups Save a Superhero. *Pups Get A Booker. *Pups and the Ruff Rescue. *The One (Song). Collabs By Others: *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting. *Pups and the Weight-loss Angel. Collabs Appeared In: *Paw Wars (Star Wars PAW Patrol style) *Pups And The Woods Rescue. *The Dawn of Love. *Pups and the Pup-Scouts. *Pups save the Mentors. *Pups and the Mix Up Crush. *Med's personality is based off mine, like Smoky is with RockytheEco-pup. *In his future he falls in love with; Angel Skye's trainee. *Med is scared of the dark. *He has four loving pups in his future; Selena, Sierra, Lucille, and Leon. *Med "HATES" the cold. *Med Looks to Marshall as a father and mentor. *Med ran from a Abusive owner when he was young. *Med dislikes Pup, Pup, Boogie, no-one knows why. *Med never gets along with Rusty, they are fighting a lot Rusty always tries to embarrass Med, but Med ends up winning in the end usually. *His Ex Girlfriend is Shelly. Family: *Angel (Girlfriend/wife). *Selena (Daughter) *Sierra (Daughter). *Lucille (Daughter). *Leon (Son). *Sora (Daughter-In-Law). *Smokey (Son-In-Law) *Jayce (Son-In-Law). *Kaimu (Son-In-Law). Friends: *Angel: Girlfriend. *Joseph. *Smoky. *Bandit. *Fletcher. *Mindy. *Bugsy. Catchphrases: (Note: Third Catchphrase thought of by WittleFuzzyPuppehs thanks Fuzzy!) Med.png|Med. By MegaPup18 Med gift.jpg|Med. By WittleFuzzyPuppehs . Med's badge.jpg|Med's badge. By Tbrays30 Gift For Tbrays30.jpg|Anthro Med. By TwilightSparkleLover14. IMG 0004.jpg|Med, by Puppylove101. Screenshot 2015-02-28 at 7.31.15 PM.png|Screenshot edit by Confetii The Party Pup Med X Dawn.jpg|Med and Dawn shipping photo by Confetii The Party Pup Marshall and Med.jpg|Great pic of Med with Marshall by WittleFuzzyPuppehs 2015.png|Med won the "Nicest OC award" of 2015! Rusty and Med.jpg|Uh, oh, Med and Rusty going at it again! By WittleFuzzyPuppehs Medxdawn.jpg|Med and Dawn kissing. By Confetii The Party Pup Tbrays30 request.png|By 258raindrop. Med is worried.png|A Great Screenshot by Tundrathesnowpup Med gift For Tbrays30~.png|A cute gift from SunnyPuppy45 11422723 775315645917413 1318976407 n.jpg|Med- PAW Patrol style! By WittleFuzzyPuppehs. 11637999 775315325917445 1824191160 n.jpg|Aw! Wittle Baby Med By WittleFuzzyPuppehs! Screenshot 2015-06-26 at 8.52.22 PM.png|My first ever Screenshot! By Tbrays30. AT Tbrays30.jpg|Art Trade with RockytheEco-pup. Med screenshot.png|Really great screenshot edit by PitbullLover! Medscreenshot.png|A really nice Screenshot, by Chase the police pup555. MedXAngel doodle.png|Adorable MedXAngel doodle by Puppylove5 MedXAngel forever~ Med's badge, shiney~!.jpg|Med's badge! By PitbullLover. MedXAngel pic^^.jpg|MedXAngel gift from Chase the police pup555 Med giftieeee~!jpg.jpeg|Cute pic by SunnyPuppy45! 6833ae53-e35b-493f-a4e4-f813c509e050.jpg|MedXAngel forever~! By SunnyPuppy45! Med~.png|Med by SunnyPuppy45. Squish.jpg|Wittle Meddy is getting frustrated by Smiley's hugs (With Confetii The Party Pup. Meddy.png|Such a cute drawing by Puppylove5! 11850834 802477039867940 1393838075 n (1).jpg|Med loves his pups XD By WittleFuzzyPuppehs. PAW patrol OCs.png|Head shots of pups by Sarah the FBI pup. Med's badge (by PitbullLover).jpg|Med's Badge! By PitbullLover. 1.jpg|Med Cuddling Angel with wittle Leon, by Aurychase. Marshall to Med.png|Edit by Splash-TheNavyPup . Triple love.png|By Tundrathesnowpup, amazing triple love~ XD In a tree.jpg|Such a funny gift from the amazing WittleFuzzyPuppehs, Med is the smartest~ XD Medgift.png|Med head shot by 258raindrop, love it! Better watch your back~ XD.jpg|Such a funny comic! By PitbullerLover Mah sister xD. Med Super adorbs.png|Super cute picture by SunnyPuppy45. Loveisintheair^^.png|Amazing art of Med kissing his love Angel~ by Puppylove5. Teens.png|Med and Angel as teens by Puppylove5. Chibipupsgifform.gif|Unbelievable changing pups art, it has Mindy, Tundra, Med, and Kaylen. By SunnyPuppy45 great job Kelly! Do you think Med is a good trainee for Marshall? Yes No Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Tbrays30's character Category:Trainee Category:Fanon Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Mixed Breed Category:Boys